eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Hunting Dungeon Meister:EX-01
68 turns, 82% ->60CP, + 25-41 Turns, 100% = 84CP & 14 Max Mana 41-74 Turns, 100% = 72CP & 12 Max Mana 75-99 Turns, 100% = 42CP & 7 Max Mana Description A dragon's lair that becomes accessible when a baby dragon is obtained after completing 06-03. Tactic *Filled with Lvl 60 Dragon Spawn and four Lvl 70 Dragon bosses. *The level 60 Waterballs are harder than the bosses, having 999 HP 90 Att 60 PDef/MDef. *Luckily, the dragon spawn are not immune to the Magic Class A Spell 'Dark Lance' that reduces one unit to 1 HP for 50 mana, or the Magic Class M Spell 'Summon Evil' that reduces all units (including your own) to 1 HP for 100 mana. *The Boss units on this Map have tons of HP. I prefer to use the 英雄蜥蜴の腕輪 (Hero lizard's bracelet) on Lili to tripple the dmg if you are on low HP. A quick guide : #Prepare by collecting mana and sacrifice creatures, you'll needs lots of them. Stage 04-05 might be the fastest way to do it. #Start the map with casting Summon Evil ( 邪神招聘 ), reducing all enemies HP to 1, heal Lili. #Since the bosses and it's guardian will not move without your provocation, closing enemies gates around your base is our first priority. #Lily with flying ability and minions with flying ability will do for the gates on south of your base. For the gates on your east, you could use runner with fire ring to walk on top of lava (like Colette + fire ring). Don't forget to use Dark Lance to enemies that appears later. #For your units that didn't have fly ability, using teleportation magic will do, hence the need of lots of mana and creature reserve for sacrifice. #I prefer assaulting the boss on your south first, If you have decent gear and level, it shouldn't be that hard. After you defeat the boss on your south, there will be a Teleportation circle appears. #You could put your tank on the teleportation circle ( I prefer using 使徒の死王 ), give him rope, and see those dumb dragon keep knocking the door just to be catched and sacrificed for some delicious mana while you assaulting the boss on your east. Save your Dark Lance and Summon Evil for later. #After defeating the boss on your east, using magic, send all of your unit (except the tanker that standing on the teleportation circle) back to the base for some quick heal. #Use Summon Evil to drop all of enemies spawn on the other side to 1 HP, heal, then teleport your tanker to the other side, and let him catch all the dragon that dare to attack you, move your tank away from the teleportation circle, creating space for your teleportation magic. #Using teleportation magic, you could spawn your unit near your base and quick move them to the area that your hardworking tank create before (he should be around lvl 50~60 already from defeating all those dragons). #Time for some rest for your tank, let him get the mana tower north-east. At the same time use your fresh from the base units to assault the third boss. Another Teleportation circle appears after defeating the third boss. #The third area, the water area are a bit tricky, The best unit for this area in my oppinion is Femme. Give her a rope and let her catch dragons under the sea, as always, focus on closing the gates. #The waterball might chases you if you wander too close, but that's what we wanted, kite those three so you have enough room to move Lily to the boss room without having to fight those blue waterball. One of those waterball might chasing Lily when she tries to reach the boss area. The door on top of the boss will open after you defeat the boss. #Luckily the water dragon boss isn't that hard, kill him quick before the slow moving waterball comes. After that just teleport your unit using magic to desired area and then move out from the boss room. Those waterball will not chases you as long as you keep your distance from the boss room. #For the last boss... Use fire shield. That should do. Notes and Tips * You can get 水弾撃破の証 (Proof of crushing waterball) for killing the Waterballs * There is a secret room you might overlook. You can get 蛇王女のロープ (Rope for capturing all Enemies) there. It is somewhere east of your starting position in the middle of the Lava. You need a unit with 耐熱 (able to walk on Lava) and 探索 (Search). * The last Dragon Boss always drop: 竜神の神珠 (Dragon God's Divine Beads) * There are a lot of secret rooms in this map. You will need flying, walk in deep water, walk on lava & search to get them all. : Tips for 1st time accessing this stage: *You will get a lot of over-powered dragons at level 60 while you best character at best is only level 40+. This is the best time to power up your character before proceeding to the main storyline. *Pre-requisite: Dark lance, and preferable with magic S (where it cost 1/2 for casting any magic). It's also best you power up your rope to lv60. *Capturing and sacrificing the dragon yield you 20 magic, thus if you got Lv S magic, casting Dark Lance cost you 25 point. You spent 5 point on each dragon. You will also get your magic level to M in no time. *Defeating higher level monster will only gain you 1 level (2 level max, depending what your starting exp is). Thus don't think your lv 10 character is going to be lv 20 after 1 kill. *You might want to skip this stage on your first playthorugh. Without decent equip from higher level synthesize and magic from A or M-level this stage could overwhelming for your low leveled character, even on easy dificulty. : Tips for defeating Water balls: *The easiest way is to just avoid them by using teleport magic. *They only move 1 square, so there's no worry about them ganging up on you. *Take note their elemental, their attack are physical, best you can craft up a ghost shield and an earth bow. Have a character, any will do, best they already have natural earth attack (their attack +bonus must be over 60 or you wont do any real damage), do the blocking. Next have your highest attack character use the earth bow and fire from behind the blocker. EX-01